Life as we know it
by Stax-Lucky
Summary: Madison is 18 and is in her last year of school. Her teachers plan a trip to Orlando Florida but on their way their plane crashes on a place Madison thought she'd never go again. Her and her classmates have to try to survive as a new killer is released.


IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Me and my brother is writing this story together :D He is actually a huge fan of the show I don't care too much for it but I love writing fan fictions and I've been told I am good at writing so he asked me to help him write it :D We came up with the idea of the story together and there are SOOOOOO many secrets, twist and turns and excitment and you'd never know what could happen. We created our own characters for this story and I for one fell inlove with them all and don't have the heart to kill them off but you know, it's harpers island people have to die :P It was a hard decision but we made up our minds. The only people in the show that is in this is Shea and Madison :D she is 18 in this story and she and some of her class mates go on a field trip but their plane crashes on Harpers island. There will be a lot of romance and pairings. Some more random then others :P but I like it that way :P So anyway, the list of characters are below, each one has their own background story that gives them their uniqueness. **R&R please :D **

**p.s: the list isn't in any particular order :P**

...

You already know Madison's and Shea's story so we're just going to skip them :P

ps: There is sooo much of their background stories that I never told because it will give away all of the twists and it won't be as surprising :P

_**The Students:**_

**Name: Jackie Quint **

**Title: Madison's best friend**

**Age: 18**

**Hair color/details: She has medium dark brown hair.**

**Skin: white**

**Background story: Jackie lives with her grandparents, she is Madison's best friend and Madison is hers. She is a free spirt and she is usually seen happy and go lucky. She never talks about her parents, not even to Madison.**

**Name: Jeremiah Marreo**

**Title: The bad boy/flunky**

**Age: 19**

**hair color/details: He has a full out black spiked mohawk**

**skin: white**

**Background: He is you're tipical bad guy in school who doesn't care for much, or he just gives off a since that he doesn't care for anything. Since he doesn't care much it caused him to flunk grade twelve so he had to repeat the year. People think deep down he has a hart of stone so they usually stand clear of him. When he was younger he was beging abused by his alcoholic father who bet on him and his mother when he got drunk which was usually three or more times a week. One night his father had gotten so drunk that he lit their house on fire and he allowed himself to burn. Jeremiah had ever since been blaming himself for the fire and there for never trusted anyone else but his mom. **

**Name: Demi Graham**

**Title: The Goth girl**

**Age: 18**

**hair color details: She naturally had light brown hair but it is curently long, coal black with red, pink and white thick steaks throughout her hair. **

**Skin: pale**

**Background: She wasn't always a gothic, emo chick. She was once a happy, inspiring girl with many goals in life. But when her mother died everything went down hill from there. She now just lives with her dad but she usually stays over to her best friend, Tanner's house. They share a special bond that could never be broken. Their bond was almost scary. People in school usually ignore her but the one person she wish would ignor her is Jeremiah. He is her worst bully. They are always bickering and could never see eye to eye.**

**Name: Tanner Holiday**

**Title: The daredevil**

**Age: 18**

**Hair color/details: His hair is naturally light brown but he also died it. His hair is some what long. his hair covers his eyes and the lenght is the same all around.**

**skin: white/ almost pale but not quite.**

**Background: He lives with his mom and step Dad. He gets along with his mom well but she embarresses him easily, since she is a teacher at his school, there isn't much escaping her. He never knew his real father but his mom has told him somethings about him but never did mention his name. He always ask questions but his mom usually refuses to answer them. His best friend Demi is the closest person in his life. He gets a little over pretective of her. He is Always willing to put himself at risk for other person's safety. He is fearless and head strong.**

**Name: Lindsay Tatum**

**Title: The Bookworm**

**Age: 18**

**hair color/details: ginger/red head**

**Skin: white with freckles.**

**background: She is shy and usually keeps to herself. She hides herself away behind books. She lives in her own little world in her head. Even though she is smart she gets overshadowed by her younger, smarter brother. Her parents pay more attention to him but she tries to fake a smile. She is too shy to speak out and stand up for hersef but she doesn't let her peirs in school let her down.**

**Name: Luke Tatum**

**Title: The geek**

**Age: 17**

**hair color/details: short blonde hair**

**skin: pale**

**background: He is a genius at everysubject in school. He is in almost every club in school, the ones needed for brain power, never any sport related events. He doesn't hold back. People ty to break him down and make him feel bad but it is almost impossible. He never lets anyone or anything get to him. He was so smart that they let him skip a grade and is now in the same grade as his older sister. **

**Name: Whittany Vargas**

**Title: The Head cheerleader**

**Age:18**

**hair color/details: long blonde**

**skin: white/tan **

**background: Whittany is the most popular girl in school who thinks highly of herself, with her wordrobe, and her hot, jock boyfriend. She's always walking around school, acting stuck up and she gossips about everyone and everything. There is nothing she doesn't know about people. She is usually the first to know and the first to spread to latest gossip and rumors. But her life isn't what it's cracked up to be. After her father left her and her mom when she was little, it was hard but later on in life her mother eventually found someone else who became her step dad who had a son, so she also now had a step brother. She feels bad for her step brother, Lance, because everyone teases and tortures him because he is homosexual. She doesn't mind too much about it. They actually get along great, they share secrets and gossip but when she is with her popular friends, she goes along with their jokes and teasing on him. She feels guilty when doing so but she doesn't want to be called out by her friends and risk being a nobody just because she actually likes him.**

**name: Heath Hunter **

**Title: The Jock**

**Age:18**

**hair color/details: flawless dark brown hair that the girls go crazy for.**

**skin: white**

**background: He is the most popular guy in school who all the girls want and all the guys wish they could be. With his hot girlfriend and good looks there is nothing holding him back from flaunting his popularity around. He enjoys it and takes advantage of it because he wasn't always mr. popular. He used to be just another face in the crowd. He had braces and his skin was not so flawless. Everyone teased him and he was always found at the other end of a rumor but the only person in school who liked him for him was his best friend Stella. They were childhood best friends who he cared for a lot but when they started highschool, and his whole appearane changed he also began to change. They drifted apart and they never spoken one word to each other since only for the cruel comments from him when him and his friends pick on her.**

**Name: Lance Jorden**

**title: the openly gay kid**

**age:18**

**hair color/details: has blonde hair that reaches to the end of his ears and has a bang.**

**skin: white**

**background: When he came out about his sexuality his religous mother couldn't take it, she just didn't understand. She eventually left him and his father after two years of counseling and 24/7 fighting over it. His Dad was cool with it and he was very supporting. He was comptable with himself and who he was, he didn't want anyone to try and change who he was which it what his mom tried to do. When his dad married Whittany's mother it was the happiest day of his life. He finally had a sister which he always wanted. He felt he could tell her anything and she would understand. Even though during school with her friends she ignored him and went along with the homophobic jokes and insults, he didn't hold it against her, he knew how much her rep ment to her so he just let it slide and never got mad at her for it. **

**Name: Ami Duke**

**Title: the prom queen**

**age:18**

**hair color/details: dark, curly brown, sholder length hair.**

**skin: light brown**

**background: She is best friends with Whittany and isn't the brightest crayon in the box is you knowv what I mean :P. She usually just gets by on her looks and charm. She is stuck up but she doesn't like drama. She usually don't go along with the others. She used to be just as mean as the rest of them but when she started dating her current boyfriend, he changed her. Her wish was always to become the prom queen, she is one of the two girls who ran and she is fully commited. She takes it very seriously.**

**Name: Blake Hill**

**Title: the prom King**

**Age: 18**

**hair color/details: scruffy light brown hair.**

**skin: tan**

**background: He is probably the sweetest guy you'd ever meet. He is the newest student in school and when he started dating Ami he's gotten drawn into the popular crowd. He wasn't into the gossip and drama they possessed so he tried to keep Ami away from that. He was good looking enough to be aloud into the gang.**

**Name: Gabe Green (G.G)**

**Title: The DJ**

**age: 18**

**hair color/details: stubly, almost bald**

**skin: dark brown**

**background: He is the seccond most popular guy in school, also Heath's best friend. His dream job is the become a professional DJ but it is just a hobbie of his now. He plays at school dances and at some parties. He's smart but he doesn't he doesn't let it show. He thinks he will get ridiculed by his friends if they knew about his intellegence, So he acts like he doesn't care about school and grades.**

**Name: Stella Moore**

**Title: the singer/songwriter**

**age:18**

**hair color/details: dark brown shoulde length hair that is somewhat longer on one side with blonde in her bang that covers one eye.**

**skin: tan**

**background: She lives with her philipino father and white, american mother. She is so unique and she is very ambitious. She stands up for what she believes in and cares about things like the environment and animals. Even though she sticks up for things she believes in she hardly sticks up for herself. She keeps to herself alot and she has a shy shell. She writes songs to express herself and to tell a story. The only person to ever hear he sing or to read her lyics is her father. He is inspired by her will and strength. Ever since her and Heath split apart she's neve been the same. She was outgoing and told him everything.**

**Name: Ricky Stiner**

**title: the artest**

**age:18**

**hair color/details: he has fair,long brown hair that nearly reaches his shoulders.**

**skin: healthy, white **

**Background: His emotions and feelings go right into his painting and drawings. Whenever he needs some peace and quiet he would draw or paint. He loved art and he couldn't wait to get out of highschool to go to art school. He is friends with Madison and Jackie. He usually just hangout with Madison to get to jackie because he's been obssesed with her ever since the ninth grade but Jackie never did feel the same way. She always turned him down, gently. He was okay with it though, he didn't want to make things weird between them anyway. He is sensitive and he is also a hopeless romantic. He falls in love easily but usually ends up with his heart broken.**

**Name: Samual Ponder**

**title: the outcast**

**age:18**

**hair color/details: short, slightly spiked blonde hair**

**skin: unhealthy white skin... acne ect.**

**Background: He is a sweet boy but noone every gives him the time of day. He has always been over weight and unhealthy every since he was a kid. His obesity has ended him up in the hospital multiple times. He has diabites and asmah. His parents tries to get him on diets but nothing would work for him. He gets teased a lot in school because of his weight and he doesn't paticipate in PE class or any other spot relateded events. In grade ten he suffered from a heart attack in his sleep. His parents has become very protective of him since.**

**Name: Ronnie Polk**

**Title: Butch girl**

**age:18**

**hair color/details: short, dirty blonde hair**

**skin: white**

**background: She is always being mistaken for a "lesbian." Almost eveyone in school calls her mean names and she lets them. She has a bad temper so she gets into fights a lot. She has trouble controling her anger. But noone has ever giving her a chance. Noone has been around her long enough to know that she actually has a heart of gold and is a total softy. She picks on the "geeks" in school to make herself feel inferior but it makes herself feel weak inside. She was tooken from her birth parents when her was a baby and she's been moving to foster home to foster home ever since. Every family that ended up adopting her ended up getting fed up with her and they couldn't controle her so she'd aways get sent back to foste care. But she had been living with a family for a surprising two years. She isn't too fond of them but she likes to know that care for her. They are stricked with her which helps a bit with controling her. She is just glad that she doesn't have to get sent back to the foster care because she is now 18 and she can basically live on her own if she wants to.**

**Name: Bret Higgins**

**Title: The druggie**

**Age:17, going to turn 18**

**Hair color/details: shaggy, raven black hair.**

**skin: pale with freckles**

**Background: He is a very depressed boy who is always tardied. He doesn't care about people around him or his grades. He is on the verge of failing the grade. He has been expelled multible times that year. When he was younger his mother had committed suicide. When he came home from school one day he was the one to find her hanging from the kitchen ceiling. He was scared every since and him and his dad had both taken up drugs and he just didn't care about anything anymore.**

_**The Adults:**_

**Name: Heather Holiday**

**title: The teacher**

**age: 34**

**hair color/details: long, staight, elbow length, blonde **

**skin: white**

**baclground: She is the spunky, fun, good looking Health teacher and mother of Tanner. All of the students think of her as the cool teacher. She rearly gives out homework, but she is smart. When she was sixteen she'd gotten pregnat with her boyfriend at the time. When she told him about the baby he denied it and left her. Her parents weren't happy about it, they wee forcing her to give the baby away when it is born. She couldn't believe her parents would do that to her but when she went into labor she made a suprising discovery. She had to make the biggest disicion of her life, she did keep Tanner but an even harder disicion was made. Her parents kicked her out of their house after she came home with the Tanner. She moved in with her aunt who fully understood and took her in.**

**Name: Keith Newton**

**title: the newest sherrif of harpers island**

**age:38**

**hair color/details: Long brown hair that is usually warn in a pony tail, under his sherif's hat. also has a gotee**

**skin: white**

**background: he is a smart man with a brave personality. Everyone likes him, he is a very mellow, down to earth guy. He never knew the story about what happened nine years ago on harper's island. No one had to tell him because the Henry Dunn and Wakefeild were killed and Harper's Island became peacefull and calm. He wasn't there long but people warmed up to him quickly. **

**Name: Garry Briggs**

**Title: The Princeible**

**Age:53**

**hair color/details: short brown hair with a bald spot on the top of his head.**

**skin: light brown**

**background: He is a stricked principle who the students hate. They think that he has it out for them but he is just doing his job. To prove he isn't as bad as a person the students think he is, he helps orginize the field trip.**

**Name: Paul Evergreen**

**title:The Piolt**

**age:43**

**hair color/details: short blonde hair**

**skin: white**

**backgound: Doesn't have much of a backgound, he's the piolt but he is important :P**

_**other plane tavlers:**_

**Name: Jenny Stone**

**Title: the inspired Actress**

**age: 20**

**hair color/details: alittle below the shoulder bleach blonde hair**

**skin: flawless white**

**background: She is an air headed, stuck up, actress wannabe. She thinks you can get by in life just on your looks. She's had one too many plastic surgery implants. Since she was little she wanted to be an actress. She's been modeling and she's acted in some commercials since she was a little kid. She was on the plane, on her way to an actual movie audition.**

**Name: Stevie Bolton**

**Title: Bikerchick**

**age:19**

**hair color/details: black, bobed cut with pink highlights**

**skin: tan brown**

**background: She is rude and thinks she is too good for anything. She wasn't the most popular girl growing up but she did have friends. She had a biker gang, she was always one of the guys. She liked picking fights with others.**

**...**

Okay thanks fo your time :D we hope you think this is interesting. I don't like bragging but this story is going to be EPIC i'm just saying so if your interested please read and review and tune in for the first chapter. We are looking forward to reading your thoughts. Sorry for any miss spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
